dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:GalactaK/GalactaK's training session 1: YOU THOUGHT IT WAS A TRAINING SESSION BUT IT WAS ME DIO!
This s the beginning of GalactaK's training so that he can actually fight Universe Hollows (UniverseAwesome777's OC), since he was too scared to face him. This is also the beginning of his career as an assassin. ' Intro ' NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT! GalactaK knew he'd need to start his training soon. After all, he wanted to prove himself ready to face Universe Hollows. But, since he was hungry and there was a café nearby, he decided to put it on hold. The woman at the counter seemed surprised to see a boy wearing a crown and carrying both a sword and a gun walk into her shop and ask for a hot chocolate and some chocolate cake, but GalactaK took it all in his stride as he sat waiting. Eventually it came and he gnawed at it greedily, having not eaten for several days. however, just as he was sipping his hot chocolate... CRASH! Glass shards flew everywhere, hitting several people as knives followed. Several people were slumped dead in either their seats or on the floor, and those who weren't were either screaming or taking cover. Galacta Kahn spat his drink back in his cup and got up, using his sword to try and block the glass shards and knife heading towards him. Dio Brando walked into the room. Galacta Kahn: D'you mind? I was enjoying my snack! Dio Brando: I generally couldn't care less. I'm looking for Galacta Kahn, he is withholding information about a friend of mine. Galacta Kahn: Take it from me. Dio Brando: You're Galacta Kahn, and you're asking ME for a fight? This'll be easy! Galacta Kahn: Watch me. Both got into combat positions. GalactaK's training would be starting early. HERE WE GOOO! Dio kicked the Kahn backwards, causing him to need to take out his sword and fire a sword beam. It missed, as one would expect from an untrained Kahn. He cursed himself as Dio teleported behind him and punched him into a wall and through it. GalactaK got out his blaster and fired a regular beam at Dio, who sped along the streets as GalactaK fired, still flying from the last hit. Each hit did hit Dio after a while, but didn't weaken him. As he finally skidded to a halt, Dio came forward in a roundhouse kick, only to find his foot was no longer there. Galacta Kahn: Looking for something? GalactaK mockingly held up the foot that he had cut off. Dio took this as an insult and stopped time, running forward and hitting GalactaK with several punches. Dio Brando: MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA! Eventually, he ceased, having implanted a knife or two in GalactaK's neck wounds which he had gained in his previous fight against Versus22. Time restarted and GalactaK flew backwards, landing on the knives, which pressed into his throat. Using what little ability he had left, he ripped them out and threw them at Dio, firing his blaster afterwards. Dio was hit by all three, but laughed and simply shrugged them off. Dio Brando: You bore me. Galacta Kahn: Good! Dio teleported behind GalactaK and punched, only to find that he too had teleported and was about to swing his sword at Dio. However, Dio grabbed it and threw it back at GalactaK, piercing him through the chest. This was followed up by knives to all appendages and a kick to the gut. Finally, Dio brought his foot down on the fallen Kahn's head, fracturing his skull. Dio smiled. That battle had been easy. But, as he was walking off, he couldn't help but feel like it wouldn't be the end. He was right. As he walked off, a demonic being appeared in front of him. Dio Brando: What the--- I GalactaK Wraith: *mockingly* Muda Muda. GalactaK Wraith kicked Dio backwards, before teleporting behind him and running forward with him at supersonic speeds. Dio was shoved against the walls of several buildings before teleporting right into GalactaK's wrath. GalactaK threw Dio to the floor and kept on clawing at the vampire. Eventually, there was only a skull left for a face. To make sure that he was truly dead, GalactaK Wraith shoved him in the view of the sun, burning Dio instantly upon contact as GalactaK changed back. Shortly afterwards, a battered GalactaK walked back into the café and gave it a tip, before walking out and teleporting off to continue his training. Conclusion The winner you have chosen is: Galacta Kahn! Category:Blog posts